Una Decisión Inesperada
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Hannah regresa a Washington para buscar una segunda oportunidad con Booth pero antes de buscarlo decide hablar con Brennan porque, ¿Quién podía conocerlo mejor que ella? ¿Que hará Brennan?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno pues, aquí les presento la primera historia que escribo de Bones, espero que les guste. Esto sucede en algún momento de la octava temporada, después de "El patriota en el purgatorio".**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Fox y sus productores.**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ...**

**.**

Brennan estaba en su oficina, trabajando en algunos reportes cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, indicando que tenía una llamada. Cogió el móvil y miró la pantalla y, aunque no tenía registrado el número, lo reconoció de inmediato. Hacía algún tiempo había recibido llamadas frecuentes de ese mismo número, pero de eso hacía ya más de un año y medio, ya no lo tenía registrado porque, ella misma, en un "irracional" arranque de coraje lo había borrado de su lista de contactos como si con ello pudiera borrar también a esa persona de su vida, aunque poco después esa persona se había marchado por decisión propia.

Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar ese momento. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando el tercer timbrazo le recordó que ahora nuevamente la buscaba. Rápidamente buscó en su cabeza mil razones que pudieran justificar su llamada pero, como ella misma decía, jamás debes sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Así que respiró profundo y tomó la llamada, cualquiera que fuese la razón de esa llamada, era mejor saberlo.

_– Brennan._ –Dijo con aparente calma.

_– Ho… Hola, Temperance ¿Cómo estás? Soy Hannah, eh… mira, he vuelto a D.C y… y me gustaría verte, consultarte algo._

Sin saber por qué la rubia se sentía un poco incómoda, pero ella era su mejor amiga ¿no?, ella tenía que saberlo todo de él y conociéndola era mejor hablarle claro por eso quería verla.

Brennan sintiéndose igual de incomoda que Hannah, apretó los labios y pensó su respuesta unos cuantos segundos, pues sabía perfectamente qué o más bien quién era ese "algo" sobre lo que Hannah le tenía que consultar, pero, ya que no sabía lo que pretendía la mujer que alguna vez fue su amiga, decidió hacer lo que tantas veces había hecho Ángela con ella y sacarle un poco más de información.

_– ¿Algo? No entiendo qué es lo que me tienes que consultar y por qué a mí._

No se había molestado en saludarla o preguntarle cómo estaba porque tampoco era que le diera demasiado gusto la llamada de la periodista. Y aunque eso le pareció muy raro a la rubia, no le tomó importancia, al fin y al cabo, sabía que Brennan no era muy efusiva y tampoco le quiso decir a Brennan que era "eso" tan importante que le tenía que "consultar".

_– Es… un asunto importante, Temperance, pero no puede ser por teléfono. Necesito verte ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el Dinner?_

Al principio Brennan pensó en negarse y decirle que tenía trabajo y no podía verla, pero, de inmediato desechó la idea. Era mejor verla y saber de una vez que era lo que quería.

_– Bueno… si es tan importante, está bien, te veo ahí. _

_– ¿En dos horas?_

_– En dos horas está bien. _

_– Gracias, Temperance. _

Al no obtener respuesta de parte de Brennan, Hannah terminó la llamada.

Dejando el teléfono a un lado, Brennan levantó la mirada y observó a la bebé que jugaba en el corral frente a su escritorio. Se quedó mirándola un rato. Sin duda alguna su hija era su razón de ser, claro, además de Booth. Christine y Booth eran ahora su familia, eran una pequeña y muy feliz familia y ella no dejaría que nada perturbase su estabilidad familiar. Por el tiempo que conoció a Hannah, se pudo dar cuenta que era una buena persona pero, nunca se sabe lo que se puede esperar de la gente.

Se levantó de su silla, se dirigió hacia Christine, la cargó y dándole un beso dijo:

_– ¿Qué crees que quiera Hannah?, bueno yo sé que es lo que quiere, pero lo que no sé es que debo decirle._

Como si la entendiera, Christine la miró, puso sus pequeñas manitas en las mejillas de su madre y sonrió. Ante la sonrisa de su hija, Brennan no pudo evitar sonreír también y darle otro beso, haciendo que Christine pusiera su cabecita sobre su hombro. Brennan disfrutaba muchos de los momentos en que podía estar así con su pequeña.

_– Pa…pá. _– Dijo Christine levantando la cabeza de repente después de un par de minutos.

_- Mmmh, ¿Sabes que no es una mala idea? De hecho, pensaba lo mismo, creo que es lo mejor._ – Dijo Brennan riéndose y al ver reír a su madre Christine también lo hizo. Luego Brennan agregó: _– Eres una niña muy inteligente y vas bastante adelantada en tu desarrollo. _

Después de algunos minutos más, la antropóloga le dijo a Christine:

_– Ojalá que nadie sepa que ahora hablo con una bebé como si me entendiera y además le estoy dando la razón. Mucho menos tu Papá. Si él lo supiera, diría que siempre tuvo razón con eso de que los bebés entienden, pero no todos los bebés son tan inteligentes y desarrollados como tú, así que mi razonamiento sigue siendo válido. _– Luego dirigiéndose hacia el corral de Christine dijo sonriendo: _– Bueno es hora de que Mamá vuelva al trabajo si no, Cam no volverá a dejar que te quedes aquí conmigo._

**.**

**... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ...**

**.**

Aún faltaban poco menos de veinte minutos para las dos de la tarde pero, la rubia prefería llegar temprano, pues lo que tenía que hablar con Brennan era muy importante así que a esa hora estaba frente al Dinner, a punto de cruzar la calle.

Por su parte, Brennan acababa de terminar de alimentar a Christine y ésta se había quedado dormida, por lo que Brennan decidió encargársela a Ángela mientras ella iba al Dinner a hablar con Hannah. Aunque Ángela estaba un poco preocupada por esa plática, sabía que su mejor amiga sabría cómo enfrentarlo.

Después de despedirse de su hija, Brennan salió del laboratorio con rumbo al Dinner. Cuando llegó, encontró a Hannah sentada al fondo de la barra. Faltaban algunos minutos para las dos pero, no le extrañó que la periodista llegara primero dado que era la más interesada en la cita.

Brennan se dirigió a la barra y se sentó junto a la rubia, puso las manos juntas sobre la barra, la miró y le dijo:

_– Bueno, ya estoy aquí como quedamos, ahora dime qué es eso tan importante que me tenías que consultar. _

_– Tan directa como siempre, Temperance. _– Dijo Hannah con una sonrisa.

_– No veo la necesidad de dar rodeos. _– Respondió levantando una ceja.

Asintiendo, Hannah tomó una gran bocanada de aire, miró a Brennan directo a los ojos y empezó:

_– Bueno pues, entonces vayamos al grano. Mira, he vuelto porque me arrepentí de haber rechazado a Seeley. Fue estúpido de mi parte rechazarlo sólo porque "no soy de las que se casan". Él es el mejor hombre que pude encontrar y la única razón por la que lo rechacé es porque tenía miedo, miedo de comprometerme en una relación y que no funcionara pero, después entendí que casarme con él era sólo un mero trámite porque mi compromiso con él ya existía, lo amaba, aún lo amo, y el hecho de que dos personas se amen y estén juntas es un compromiso más importante que el mismo matrimonio. Digo, hay personas que están casadas y no se aman, engañan a sus parejas con otras personas y a mí eso me parece estúpido, no le veo sentido a mantener un matrimonio cuando la relación de pareja no existe. Pero bueno, el punto es que yo… yo quiero saber si tengo alguna posibilidad de regresar a la vida de Seeley._

Esa última frase la hizo titubear un poco porque, aunque sonara un poco exagerado, el rumbo que tomaría su vida a partir de ese momento dependía de lo que Temperance respondiera. Trató de descifrar la expresión de la antropóloga pero, lo único que pudo ver fueron esos ojos azules mirándola fijamente, denotando que ella le escuchaba con atención.

_– Sinceramente, Hannah, no entiendo por qué vienes a preguntarme esto a mí. Quiero decir, finalmente lo que te interesa es la respuesta de Booth no la mía. _– Dijo Brennan en tono indiferente, después de algunos segundos que a Hannah le parecieron una eternidad.

Bajando la mirada un momento, para después volver a mirar a Brennan a los ojos, la periodista dijo:

_–Te lo pregunto a ti, Temperance porque eres su mejor amiga, la persona en quién más confía Seeley. Te cuenta a ti todo lo que le pasa y seguramente debes saber si está con alguien ahora, si la ama o si yo tengo alguna oportunidad con él. _

Asintiendo, Brennan le respondió a la periodista sin ningún titubeo:

_– Sí Hannah, Booth tiene ahora no sólo a una sino a dos mujeres en su vida y las adora a ambas, se han convertido en lo más importante de su vida, claro además de Parker. Y no es que lo diga yo, me lo ha dicho él y también lo dicen todos los que lo conocen. Ángela y Cam dicen que se le nota en la mirada lo enamorado que está, que se le ve más feliz que nunca. _

A Hannah se le fue el color del rostro al escuchar las palabras de Brennan, pero aún así continuó.

_– ¿Dos mujeres?... Eso no es posible, Seeley no es así, tú lo sabes, Temperance, Sabes que a él le importan lo valores, la familia. _– Dijo con evidente confusión.

_– Lo sé, Hannah y lo que te digo es verdad, Booth tiene ahora lo que siempre quiso, tiene un hogar, una familia, las tiene a ellas, las ama por encima de todo y ellas a él, él está feliz y eso es lo que importa. Tú hace mucho que saliste de su vida, te tuvo un gran cariño, eso lo sé porque él me lo dijo pero, ya no tienes un lugar en su vida. Siento ser yo quien te lo diga pero, fuiste tú quien me buscó para hablar de esto._

Brennan no quería revelarle todavía a Hannah la identidad de las dos mujeres que ahora ocupaban el corazón de Booth. Quería esperar a que Hannah le dijera lo que haría ahora. Después de eso se lo diría, le diría que ella y Booth ahora eran pareja, vivían juntos y tenían una preciosa niña.

La periodista no sabía si era mayor su sorpresa o su confusión, no estaba segura de si lo que le decía Brennan era verdad, _"Booth siempre había querido tener una familia y formar un hogar pero, con ¿Dos mujeres?, no, imposible", _pensó pero Brennan hablaba muy segura de sí misma, no había ningún tipo de duda en su voz. No pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca casi sin pedir permiso.

_– No lo entiendo, ¿Quiénes son ellas?, ¿Las conozco?_

Justo en ese momento Ángela iba entrando al Dinner con Christine en brazos, al ver a Brennan y a Hannah sentadas al fondo de la barra, no se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia ellas. Brennan estaba a punto de responderle a Hannah cuando Ángela ya estaba parada junto a ella...

**.**

**... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Me encantaría que me pudieran dar su opinión. Me gusta mucho escribir pero hace un par de años que no escribo más que los ensayos para la Universidad, así que, su opinión aunque sea chiquita es muy importante para mí.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, trayéndoles la reacción de Hannah. Espero que les guste.**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ...**

**.**

_– No lo entiendo, ¿Quiénes son ellas?, ¿Las conozco?_

Justo en ese momento Ángela iba entrando al Dinner con Christine en brazos, al ver a Brennan y a Hannah sentadas al fondo de la barra, no se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia ellas. Brennan estaba a punto de responderle a Hannah cuando Ángela ya estaba parada junto a ella.

_– Ay, Cariño, siento tanto interrumpir pero es que justo después de que te fuiste se despertó y empezó a llorar y a llamarte. Traté de tranquilizarla pero no pude, tal parece ni ella ni el padre pueden estar más de cinco minutos lejos de ti, así que decidí traértela y mira, en cuanto te vio dejó de llorar. _– Dijo Ángela sonriendo y entregándole a Brennan a Christine que, para entonces ya sonreía aunque tenía los ojos llorosos. _– ¡Ay Dios! Hannah, perdona por no haberte saludado antes pero, comprenderás que primero tenía que entregar a mi sobrina consentida con su madre. _– Agregó con una sonrisa de triunfo que Brennan no comprendió y que a Hannah le pareció bastante rara.

_– Oh no, Ángela, no te disculpes lo primero es lo primero. – _Dijo la rubia con una ligera sonrisa.

Brennan al ver a su bebé con los ojos llorosos no pudo evitar sentir un apretón en el pecho y olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba a punto de decirle a la mujer frente a ella, tomó a su niña de brazos de su mejor amiga y empezó a hacerle mimos al tiempo que le decía: _– ¿Qué pasa mi bebé? ¿Extrañabas a Mamá?_

Ángela que paseaba la mirada de su mejor amiga a Hannah y de Hannah a su mejor amiga, por dentro se felicitaba a si misma por haber hecho acto de presencia en ese lugar porque, aunque obviamente le gustaba ver a Brennan disfrutando de su faceta como mamá, lo que la tenía con una sonrisa enorme y casi dando brinquitos de la felicidad era ver la expresión de la rubia, todo un poema.

Por su parte, la periodista tenía la mirada fija en Brennan. Verla así, en un papel que nunca imaginó, como una madre amorosa y preocupada por su hija le sorprendió tanto que la hizo olvidar por un segundo las preguntas que antes le había hecho a la antropóloga. Todo lo distante, fría e indiferente que se había mantenido Brennan hasta ese momento se había ido como por arte de magia. Ahora sus ojos reflejaban un profundo amor por ese pequeño ser que tenía entre sus brazos. Y su sonrisa, lo feliz y lo plena que se sentía.

Cuando por fin salió de su ensimismamiento y pudo articular palabra, Hannah tomó una de las manitas de Christine que la miraba fijamente y dijo aún con la sorpresa en el rostro: _– ¡Dios!, es preciosa, Temperance, no me habías dicho que tenías una hija. ¿Cómo se llama?_ – Y acercándose un poco más agregó: _– Y si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Quién es el padre?_

Ahora sí que Ángela estaba que se volvía loca, esto era como estar viendo uno de esos dramas de la televisión pero, mucho mejor porque lo estaba viendo en vivo y a todo color. Ella pensaba que Brennan ya le había dicho de una vez por todas a la rubia esa que Booth era suyo ahora y, que hiciera favor de regresarse por donde vino porque ya no había nada para ella en D.C. o al menos no con el sexy agente del FBI. Por lo menos eso es lo que ella hubiera hecho en su lugar. Pero, al parecer, su amiga estaba siendo un poco más civilizada y eso le alegraba muchísimo porque, ella, Ángela Montenegro lo vería todo en primera fila.

Al escuchar la voz de Hannah, Brennan llevó lentamente la mirada de su pequeña hija hacia la periodista. Había una sola respuesta para ambas preguntas e incluso para todas las preguntas que anteriormente le había hecho Hannah. Así que respiró profundo y se enderezó en su silla.

_– Se llama Christine… Christine Ángela Booth. _– Respondió Brennan más seria pero, aún con ese brillo en los ojos.

A Hannah casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo de la impresión. No lo podía creer, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, las dos mujeres más importantes en la vida de Booth estaban ahí, frente a ella. Brennan había tomado la oportunidad que ella dejó ir y ahora eran una familia. No pudo evitar que el pensamiento de que pudo haber sido ella la mujer que cargaba a la hija de Booth pasara por su mente pero, su momento había pasado y lo había perdido, lo había perdido definitivamente. Ella había tomado en Afganistán la oportunidad que Brennan dejó ir y ella misma le devolvió esa oportunidad cuando se fue. Brennan la había tomado y estaba claro que ella no tendría la misma suerte. No dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir, sólo asintió levemente, bajó la mirada y se encaminó a la salida del Dinner con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

Brennan tampoco dijo nada y a Ángela le dio tanta pena que tampoco se atrevió a mencionar palabra. Ángela había preparado un pequeño discurso por si hacía falta gritarle unas cuantas verdades a la rubia pero, a decir verdad, la mujer aceptaba haber perdido y se retiraba con toda la dignidad con que era capaz.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Un capitulo corto, lo sé y era más largo pero creo que la siguiente parte se merece su propio capitulo. **

**Sinceramente agradezco mucho sus comentarios, nunca pensé que les hubiera gustado tanto mi historia. Gracias. Leí por ahí que quieren un poco de celos y estoy pensando en cómo encajarlo en la historia, así que quizá pronto lo lean. Espero que no quieran matarme por tardarme con la actualización y me dejen saber su opinión acerca del capítulo. Nos leemos pronto. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es por mera diversión. **

**.**

**... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ...**

**.**

Hannah llegó a la puerta del Diner, cruzó la calle y caminó unas cuantas manzanas tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. Se detuvo en un parque y se sentó en una de las bancas. Tenía el corazón roto y un nudo enorme en la garganta. Estaba enojada. No sabía si con Brennan o con Booth o simplemente con ella misma. Pensó en regresar y sacar todo su coraje contra Brennan o contra Booth o contra ambos, pero, eso era estúpido, lo sabía. Ellos no tenían la culpa. Ella se había ido y ellos habían avanzado. No esperaba que las cosas siguieran igual que cuando se fue porque obviamente, Booth tenía derecho de avanzar y hacer una nueva vida, pero, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera espacio para ella en esa nueva vida. En su mente se repetía una y otra y vez aquella noche en que Booth le pidió matrimonio en el Lincoln Memorial e igual que muchas otras veces desde que se fue, sólo dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ...**

**.**

Tras ver a Hannah salir del restaurante y luego atravesar la calle, Brennan y Ángela se miraron, un poco sin saber que decir. Ambas parecían algo confusas con lo que había pasado. Después de algunos segundos de completo silencio, Ángela se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a Brennan.

— _Brennan, Querida, ¿Crees que podemos pasarnos a la mesa? La gente nos mira de forma extraña._ — Dijo susurrando

Brennan sólo asintió sin responder nada.

Se sentaron en su mesa habitual una frente a la otra. Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, aunque, esta vez, fue roto por un gritito de Christine que estaba sentada en el regazo de Brennan y miraba por la ventana.

— _¡Papá!_ — gritó señalando la ventana con su pequeño dedo.

Tanto Brennan como Ángela dieron un pequeño salto en sus asientos. No sabían si por el susto que les dio Christine de repente o por el hecho de que, al mirar por la ventana, efectivamente, Booth estaba estacionando su camioneta.

_— ¿Le dirás?_ — Dijo Ángela inclinándose sobre la mesa.

_— ¿A quién? _— Respondió Brennan sin mirar a Ángela porque, al igual que Christine observaba todos los movimientos de Booth.

_— A Booth, Cariño. ¿Le dirás a Booth de Hannah?_

_— Oh, ya lo sabe._ — Brennan seguía mirando por la ventana así que no pudo captar la mirada de asombro en la cara de su mejor amiga ante su despreocupado tono.

_— Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Tú le dijiste a Booth que Hannah te llamó?_ — Ángela se inclinó aún más sobre la mesa, haciendo que Brennan la volteara a ver.

_— Si y ¿Por qué estas sobre la mesa? _— Le había asustado un poco de repente ver a Ángela tan cerca y ahora la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— _¿Qué importa que hago sobre la mesa? Lo que quiero que me digas es ¿Por qué le dijiste a Booth que Hannah quería hablar contigo?_

— _Bueno, cuando Hannah me llamó para citarme aquí, claramente era para hablar de Booth, por lo que consideré que él debía saberlo. Además, Booth y yo nunca hemos tenido secretos. ¿Crees que hice mal? _— El tono de voz de Brennan fue un poco más bajo en la última parte. De verdad le preocupaba haber hecho mal.

Ángela sabía que Brennan había cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Booth pero, no podía dejar de sorprenderse cada vez que Brennan se mostraba así de abierta respecto a lo que sentía. No pudo más que sonreír dulcemente y mirarla con ternura.

_— No, Cielo. Para nada. Hiciste muy bien. _ — Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Como única respuesta, Brennan sólo le sonrió a su mejor amiga. Ella siempre había estado ahí cuando la necesitaba.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ...**

**.**

Ya que de momento no tenían un caso activo, Booth había estado toda la mañana en su oficina haciendo el papeleo y no vería a Brennan hasta la hora de la comida, en el Diner. Aunque no le gustaba, había estado bien con ello hasta que Brennan le llamó a mediodía.

_— Hey, Bones, ¿Cómo va el día de mis mujeres favoritas?_ — La alegría era evidente en su tono de voz.

_— Hola, Booth. Estamos bien. Christine ha estado muy tranquila hoy. Pero, hay algo que debo decirte._

La voz de Brennan sonaba algo seria. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para Booth.

_— ¿Le pasó algo a Christine?_ — La sonrisa boba que había puesto se borró de su rostro para dejar paso a la preocupación.

_— No, Booth. Christine está bien. Es… Hannah…_

_— ¿Hannah?... _— Por un segundo pensó en preguntar ¿Qué Hannah? Pero, ¿De qué otra Hannah se podía tratar? Luego, se quedó callado un momento tratando de procesar la información.

_— Booth, ¿Estás ahí?_

_— Si, si. Es que me sorprendí un poco… ¿Qué pasa con Hannah?_

_— Ella… Hannah acaba de llamar. Quiere verme para hablar de ti. La veré en el Diner en un par de horas. _

_— Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Hannah te llamó porque quiere hablar de mí?_ — Booth no se lo podía creer, ¿Qué es lo que quiere Hannah? ¿Para qué regresa?

_— Bueno, en realidad dijo que quería "consultarme algo" y obviamente ese "algo" eres tú. _

_— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Puede ser cualquier otra cosa._

_— La amistad entre ella y yo sólo existió por ti, Booth y ella lo sabe. Cuando se fue cualquier vinculo entre nosotras se acabó. Dijo que era algo importante y lo único importante que queda eres tú._

Booth no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Brennan. Sabía que era importante para ella pero le encantaba cuando ella lo decía. Aunque fuera por un situación no muy agradable como ahora.

_—Bueno, digamos que en efecto, quiere hablar de mí, entonces, paso por ti en ¿Una hora y media? Así llegamos al Diner a tiempo y vemos que es lo que quiere. _

_— No, Booth. Yo iré sola._

_— ¿Qué? ¿Sola? Pero si es de mí de lo que quiere hablar, entonces, yo tengo que estar ahí._ — Había pasado de sentirse importante a sentirse como un niño pequeño al que le dicen que no puede estar presente en una conversación de adultos.

_— Si hubiera querido hablar contigo, te habría hablado a ti, Booth. Iré sola. Sólo te llamé para que supieras esto. ¿Me alcanzas en el Diner para comer? _— De ninguna manera Brennan iba a aceptar que él la acompañara. Primero, porque Hannah quería hablar con ella y luego porque aún guardaba la esperanza de que no fuera de Booth de lo que quería hablar.

_— Bien. Te alcanzo en el Diner, entonces._ — Booth sabía que ella no iba a ceder por lo que, decidió mejor resignarse. Ya se enteraría luego de lo que hablaran. Además le habría resultado muy incómodo que dos mujeres hablaran de él enfrente suyo.

_— ¿Booth?_

_— ¿Mmmh?_

_— No te preocupes. Yo sé defender lo que es mío. Te amo._

Booth no pudo evitar poner su ya patentada sonrisa ante el sentimiento de territorialidad de Brennan. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado cuando ella le decía que lo amaba pero, cuando le dijo "_Yo sé defender lo que es mío"_, se quedó sin palabras. Claro que sabía defender lo que era suyo y confiaba en ella, hiciera lo que hiciera.

_— También te amo, Bones._ — Fue lo todo lo que pudo decir y luego escuchó como Brennan cortaba la llamada.

Despues de cortar con Brennan, Booth se pasó las siguientes dos horas tratando de terminar todo el papeleo pero, le fue imposible. A pesar de que, al principio pensó que sería incómodo estar en esa reunión entre Hannah y Brennan ahora, daba lo que fuera por poder estar ahí. Pensó en llamar a Brennan y decirle que iría con ella pero, ella no iba a ceder, eso era seguro. Luego le pasó por la cabeza, simplemente aparecerse en el Diner. Lo descartó de inmediato, Brennan se enojaría con él y seguro que lo hacía comer tofu y vegetales un mes completo o lo dejaba sin "nada de nada" al menos una semana o peor, las dos cosas. No, no, no, ella quería resolver esto sola y la dejaría hacerlo. Confiaba en ella.

Cuando su reloj marcó las 2:30 salió corriendo de su oficina. Media hora ya era tiempo suficiente para él. Se subió a su camioneta y se dirigió al Diner, a ver a "sus dos mujeres favoritas".

**.**

**... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Otra vez me tardé y de veras lo siento. Aquí está ya el capítulo y espero que les guste. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Booth ya lo sabía! ¿Se lo imaginaban?**

**Muchas, muchas, gracias por sus reviews ojalá que no me abandonen porque me encanta leer sus especulaciones. Saludos y besos a todas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni bones, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Mientras estacionaba la camioneta frente al Diner, Booth pudo darse cuenta de que Brennan y Christine le observaban y le dirigió a Brennan una sonrisa a modo de saludo que ella devolvió. Tambien pudo notar que la que estaba frente a Brennan era Angela y no Hannah por lo que, se imaginó que su exnovia ya se habria ido. _"Perfecto"_ pensó, asi no saldría regañado, pero, tenia que aceptar que si tenia mucha curiosidad de saber como habia defendido Brennan "lo que era suyo". Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Brennan. Definitivamente era suyo y ella era suya también. Ella era su mujer aunque a ella no le gustaran ese tipo de "etiquetas".

Cuando se bajó y se disponia a cruzar la calle para entrar en el restaurante, vio que Ángela estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, muy cerca de Brennan a quien miraba atentamente. Sonriendo, movió la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, conociendo a su amiga, aquello no podía ser otra cosa que uno de sus famosos interrogatorios. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle en auxilio de Brennan.

Al llegar al Diner, Booth asomó la cabeza y miró hacia ambos lados por si la rubia todavía estaba por ahí. Sin encontrar nada sospechoso, terminó de entrar y llegó a la mesa en dos zancadas.

_— Hola, Bones. Angie. _— Saludó mientras le daba a Brennan un pequeño beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios y tomaba a Christine entre sus brazos.

_— Hola y adiós, Booth. Yo tengo que ir a dejarle el almuerzo a Jack y aquí ya somos muchos. Te veo al rato, Cariño. _

Ángela tomó la bolsa de comida que había sobre la mesa, les sonrió a ambos, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Brennan y se encaminó a la salida.

Booth se sentó en el lugar que Ángela habia dejado vacío frente a Brennan y empezó a hacerle mimos a Christine.

_— ¿Quien es la princesita de Papá? ¿Quien es mi niña consentida? — _Le decía Booth a una muy risueña Christine mientras la levantaba por el aire y Brennan los miraba aterrada. No era raro que Booth hiciera eso y a su hija le encantaba pero, cada vez que lo hacia sentia el corazón salirsele por la boca.

En eso estaban cuando una de las meseras se acercó para tomarles la orden. En el lugar no se permitía conservar la mesa sin consumo pero, ese par era la excepción. Todos ahí sabían de sobra que en el raro caso de que no llegaran juntos, ni el Agente Booth ni la Dra. Brennan comían hasta que llegara el otro. Así habia sido desde que los conocieron.

— _Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan ¿Quieren ordenar ya?_

— _¿No has ordenado, Bones?_ — Booth sentó a Christine en su regazo y miró a Brennan levantando las cejas.

Ella también lo miró y ladeó la cabeza sonriendo. —_Te estaba esperando._

Ahi estaban otra vez, mirandose y olvidanse del mundo. Sandy, la mesera ya se habia acostumbrado a esa clase de "momentos" y aunque no era muy agradable sentirse excluida, esta vez, no le importó. Despues de la tensión que habia provocado en el restaurante la visita de la rubia que habia sido novia del agente, esto era bueno. Tan bueno que hizo que todos lo que allí trabajaban y les tenían aprecio sonrieran aliviados. Muy a su pesar, Sandy tuvo que interrumpir el dorado momento y se aclaró la garganta para sacar a ese par de su mundo.

— _Emh, para mí un filete y papas y para la Dra. ¿Un sándwich de pescado?_ — La miró alzando una ceja y buscando una confirmación.

— _Y ensalada_. —Agregó Brennan sonriendo.

— _Bien, en un momento._ — Sandy se alejó con una sonrisa. Era increíble lo bien que se conocían.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

— _Bueno, Bones, dispara._ — La miraba serio pero con curiosidad. Había esperado toda la mañana por eso.

_— ¿El qué?_ — Sabia perfectamente a que se referia pero, esperaba desviar el tema. No queria hablar de ello hasta haber meditado ciertas cosas.

— _Cómo que ¿El que, Bones? Pues lo de Hannah ¿Que quería?_

Booth no había caído y Brennan pensó en una respuesta "neutral" lo más rápido que pudo. Aún no quería hablar de la dichosa plática y todavía tenía que pensar ciertas cosas antes de hacerlo.

— _Ah... pues… no mucho. Nada importante en realidad. Ella dijo que estaba de paso en la ciudad y habia aprovechado para saludarme y saber como estaba. Como estabamos. Ambos. Tú y yo. _— Se encogió de hombros y trató de fingir desinterés mientras jugaba con una servilleta de papel.

— _¿Eso es todo?_ — La cara de Booth era de total incredulidad. Sabía que estaba tratando de fingir desinterés, lo cual sólo le decía una cosa: ahí se había hablado de algo importante.

Al verse descubierta, Brennan suspiró y dijo, — _No, Booth. En realidad, no. Pero, no quiero hablar de eso por ahora, ¿Entiendes?_

La mirada suplicante de Brennan, desarmó a Booth. No lo entendia pero, no insistiría más. Con ella nunca funcionaba insistir. Solo esperaria hasta que estuviera lista para hablar.

Después de comer, Booth llevó a Christine y a Brennan de vuelta al Jeffersonian. Acompañó a Brennan hasta su oficina y colocó a Christine en su sillita. Luego se volvió hacia Brennan.

— _Paso por ustedes a las 6 para irnos a casa. Yo preparo la cena_. — Su sonrisa no podía ser más tentadora.

— _No, Booth. No es necesario que pases por nosotras. Me iré temprano a casa y si quieres yo puedo preparar la cena. _

Booth la miró un momento. Ella quería tiempo a solas. "¿_Acaso esto tiene que ver con Hannah_?", pensó.

— _Te veo en casa, entonces_.

Brennan se dio cuenta de que su decisión de irse temprano a casa y preparar la cena le había resultado extraña a Booth, asi que, se acercó, lo rodeó con los brazos y colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho. — _Te preocupas demasiado. Todo está bien. Lo prometo. _— Su voz era un susurro pero fue suficiente para Booth.

_— Lo sé y te creo. — _Booth le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza y completó el abrazo_. _

La voz de una persona entrando por la puerta los tomó por sorpresa.

— _Dra. B. ya tengo listo el análisis de partículas para… Oh, lo siento… yo… tengo que ir a decirle a Cam… primero. _— Hodgins salió corriendo sin dar tiempo a que ninguno de los dos dijera algo. Booth lo había mirado con cara de pocos amigos y era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Ante la inoportuna intervención de Hodgins, Booth y Brennan deshicieron el abrazo y Booth se despidió de sus mujeres con un beso. En los labios para Brennan y en la frente para Christine**.**

Tal como lo había prometido, Brennan se fue temprano a casa y mientras preparaba el plato favorito de Booth aprovechó para pensar largamente en las palabras de Hannah que, por alguna razón habían hecho eco en ella. La estaban haciendo luchar entre la que habia sido hasta entonces y la que quería ser. Sabía que todos tenemos que evolucionar. Ella misma lo habia hecho, pero esto era diferente. Los pros eran muchos pero los contras también.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**¿Qué tal Hodgins interrumpiendo el romance? Jajajaja la verdad se me acaba de ocurrir. Alguien quiere especular sobre ¿Qué es eso que tiene que pensar Brennan que necesita tiempo a solas?**

**Sinceramente se los digo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz y me sacan una sonrisa siempre y para que conste, esta vez tardé menos en actualizar. **

**Que pasen un bonito Dia de San Valentín :) y saludos a todas y si hay todos, también. **

**Nos leemos cuando se pueda :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni Bones, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

El día había sido un tanto difícil para Booth. Apenas si había podido terminar el trabajo. Ella dijo que no se preocupara pero, ¿Cómo no preocuparse? ¿Qué podía haber dicho Hannah?

_"Te amo, Seeley. No creo que hayamos terminado aunque, si por ahora" _

La frase no había dejado de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Se había ido. Le había dolido en ese momento pero, lo había superado y se había dado cuenta que la mujer que realmente amaba había estado siempre a su lado.

El camino a casa se le había hecho eterno pero, finalmente había llegado. Había tratado de no imaginar cosas pero, Brennan tenía razón, se preocupaba demasiado. Aunque, en este punto no sabía si era demasiado o solo lo justo. Cuando estuvo parado frente a la puerta, se detuvo un minuto, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos. Cuando creyó haberlos dominado como para que ella no notase su preocupación, se decidió a entrar.

_— ¿Bones? ¿Dónde estás?_

_— Estamos en la cocina. _

Booth entró en la cocina a paso lento. Quería observarla detenidamente. Estaba preciosa. La luz de la cocina hacia resaltar su cabello mientras se movía de un lado para otro, platicaba con Sweets y jugaba con Christine. Todo al mismo tiempo. Sin saber si fue voluntaria o involuntariamente, una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara cuando Brennan lo miró sonriendo.

_— La cena está lista. Te estábamos esperando._

_— Llegas un poco más tarde de lo normal, ¿todo bien?_

Sweets. Estaba empezando a pensar que el joven psicólogo tenía una rara tendencia a romper esos pequeños momentos románticos entre Brennan y él.

_— Si, todo bien. Solo me quedé… ya sabes, ultimando los detalles para el juicio de mañana. No quiero que se me pase nada. ¿Tú estás listo?_

_— Claro. Creo que no será difícil lograr la condena, las pruebas son contundentes._

_— ¿Tengo que recordarles que no hablamos de trabajo en casa?_

Booth señaló a Sweets para recordarle quien había empezado pero, fue inútil. Brennan le lanzó a él la mirada de advertencia. No hablar de trabajo en casa era una regla que hasta antes de la llegada de Sweets habían logrado cumplir. Una regla que hasta ese momento Sweets parecía no entender y por la que Booth se hacía merecedor de las miradas de advertencia de Brennan continuamente. Según ella, era Booth quien tenía que poner el ejemplo y respetar las reglas de la casa.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, a excepción del vaso de leche que Christine derramó mientras los tres adultos hablaban de sus planes para el fin de semana. Booth y Sweets querían ir al estadio a ver un partido de beisbol y Brennan quería ir con Christine a casa de Ángela. A ellos no les gustaba mucho la idea de ver jugar a dos bebés y escuchar pláticas de mujeres y a ella no le interesaba ver un partido del que no entendía mucho. Finalmente, después de acordar que primero las llevarían a casa de Ángela y luego ellos se irían con Hodgins a ver el partido, todos se fueron a la cama.

Booth se había metido en la cama antes que Brennan y trataba de decidir entre sí preguntar o no. Al final, su curiosidad ganó y cuando ella salía del baño, preguntó, _— ¿Me vas a decir?_

_— ¿Qué?_

_— Lo que pasó… ya sabes… con Hannah. _

Ella cruzó lo brazos sobre su pecho y suspiró. Lo observó un momento y sintiendo un poco de culpa se acercó a él. Tomando la cara de Booth entre sus manos, Brennan lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

_— No quiero que pienses que no quiero hablarlo contigo porque si quiero, de verdad quiero hacerlo pero…. no me siento cómoda. Lo hablaremos. Te prometo que lo haremos pero, no ahora. _

A ella le resultaba incomodo hablar y a él lo que le resultaba incomodo era el no hablar pero, no iba a insistir más. Si ella había dicho que hablarían, entonces lo harían y eso era suficiente para Booth. Aunque tuviera que esperar.

Envolviendo la cintura de Brennan con sus brazos, Booth la acercó más a él. _— ¿Sabes que te amo?_

_— Si, me lo dices todos los días. — _Sonriendo, Brennan enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Booth, pegó su frente a la de él y le dio un beso. Un beso que fue tierno y apasionado a la vez. Booth respondió profundizando el beso y haciéndola caer a su lado en la cama. Cuando se separaron, ella volvió a tomarle el rostro entre las manos y le susurró en los labios,_ — También te amo, Booth. No quiero que lo dudes._

La voz de él también salió en un susurró pero, cargada de seguridad. _— Jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haré._

Esta vez fue él quien la besó y ella la que profundizó el beso.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

El día había amanecido bastante soleado y, en palabras de Ángela, _"perfecto para mandar a un asesino a la cárcel y hacer justicia". _A los demás solo les parecía un bonito día pero, ¿Quién podía contradecir a la artista? Sobre todo cuando estaban tan optimistas con lograr la condena. Como siempre, habían llegado temprano al juzgado para no "alterar" los nervios de Caroline. Después de dar todas las indicaciones que creyó convenientes, la fiscal dejó libre al equipo para que fueran por un café antes de empezar el juicio. Sweets y Hodgins se habían ofrecido a ir por los cafés para todos, mientras Booth terminaba de hablar con Caroline. De modo que, Brennan, Cam y Ángela se quedaron platicando frente a la sala donde sería el juicio. De pronto se oyó un grito.

— ¿Seeley?

Booth, que salía de una de las salas del juzgado, se volvió inmediatamente al oír su nombre. Al principio miró a la mujer que le hablaba detenidamente por unos segundos. Cuando por fin la reconoció, ella ya estaba frente a él dándole un gran abrazo.

Del otro lado del pasillo, tres mujeres seguían atentamente los movimientos de ambos y la conversación que se inició después. No escuchaban nada pero, al parecer eran viejos conocidos. La rubia parecía muy contenta de verlo y no dejaba de sonreírle.

Inclinándose un poco hacia Brennan pero sin dejar de mirar la escena, Ángela preguntó, _— ¿La conoces?_

Brennan frunció un poco el ceño y ladeó la cabeza para buscar un mejor ángulo del rostro de la desconocida. _— No, no recuerdo haberla visto._

_— Yo… yo si la conozco. Se llama Vanessa y es abogada._ — La voz de Cam salió en un susurro después de aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de las otras dos mujeres.

La curiosidad de Ángela la hizo voltear a ver a su jefa, y decir en voz alta la pregunta que Brennan tenía en la cabeza. _— Y, ¿De dónde la conoce Booth?_

_— Ella… bueno, ella fue novia de Booth después de lo de Rebecca_. — Al ver la cara de confusión de Brennan, Cam aclaró, _— Fue poco tiempo y nada serio porque ella se mudaba a Canadá._

_— Pues, no es por intrigar, Cielo, pero todo indica que ésta quiere volver al ataque._

_— Eso no lo puedes saber, Ange. _— Brennan estaba convencida que Booth sólo estaba siendo educado al saludar a una vieja conocida pero una sensación rara empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo.

_— Claro que puedo, Bren. Mira como le sonríe y le toca el brazo cada vez que él dice algo. Y como se toca el pelo cada tres segundos…._

A medida que Ángela hablaba, Brennan apretaba más los puños y la mandíbula. Estaba claro que era la rubia la que coqueteaba con Booth pero él no hacía nada para evitarlo. Quería ir y decirle a la rubia que le quitara las manos de encima porque ese hombre era _suyo. Totalmente suyo._

Al ver que Sweets se acercaba, Brennan lo alcanzó, tomó dos vasos de café y dijo, _— ¿Me permites?_

_— Sí, claro, Dra. Brennan. _

Ángela, al verla, sonrió para sus adentros pensando en la rara forma de Brennan de lidiar con los celos. Se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído, _— Cielo, es demasiada cafeína para ti… _

Interrumpiendo a su amiga, Brennan la miró y le dedicó una media sonrisa. _— No es para mí, Ángela. _

Dicho esto, Brennan se dirigió hacia donde estaban Booth y la ex novia de la que ella jamás había oído nada.

Ángela y Cam se quedaron boquiabiertas ante la reacción de la antropóloga.

Mientras la veían avanzar por el pasillo, Cam se inclinó hacia Ángela, —_Si hace alguna tontería, yo voy a decir que tú la provocaste. _

_— Ella no hace tonterías… al menos no conscientemente… No fue para tanto o, ¿sí? _— Ángela habría querido alcanzarla y quitarle los vasos de café pero en ese punto, ni volando, habría llegado a tiempo. Preocupada, la artista empezó a rogarle a Dios que su mejor amiga no hiciera nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Al llegar al lado de Booth, Brennan se aclaró la garganta.

_— Booth, siento interrumpir, pero el juicio está a punto de empezar y Sweets llegó con el café. _

Sonriendo, Brennan le entregó uno de los vasos a Booth e ignoró la presencia de la otra mujer. Booth, por su parte, levantó las cejas sorprendido por su extraño comportamiento.

_— Gracias, Bones…. Ehm mira, ella es Vanessa. Una amiga de hace años. Vanessa, ella es la Dra. Temperance Brennan, antropóloga del Instituto Jeffersonian y mi compañera._

La mujer le dedicó a Brennan una fingida sonrisa de amabilidad y le dio la mano. 

_— Un gusto, Dra. Brennan… Entonces, ¿Trabajan juntos?_

Estaba claro que a Vanessa no le había gustado la interrupción y fingía interés para ser amable pero, a Brennan no le interesaba mucho platicar con ella. Lo que quería agarrar su bonita cabellera rubia y sacarla a rastras de ahí.

Al ver que Booth tomaba un sorbo de su café, Brennan se apresuró a responder, _— Si, y vivimos juntos, también. _

La abogada abrió los ojos sorprendida, _— ¡Vaya!, Seeley no me había dicho que estuviera casado. _

_— No, no lo estamos, pero eso no impide que vivamos bajo el mismo techo y que además tengamos una hija preciosa. _

Abriendo más los ojos, si es que eso era posible, Vanessa miró a Booth. _— Wow, sí que has cambiado bastante Seeley. Antes creías en eso del matrimonio para toda la vida._

Con una sonrisa sarcástica, Booth respondió, _— No me hace falta estar casado para estar junto a la mujer que más amo en el mundo, Vanessa…. Y, en lo que creo es en el amor para toda la vida. _— Mientras decía esto último, pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Brennan y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Dándose cuenta de que esa era su señal para alejarse, Vanessa suspiró y dijo, _— Pues, siendo así, me alegro, Seeley. De verdad me alegro por ti. Me tengo que ir pero, espero verte… verlos pronto. _

Cuando la rubia desapareció en el pasillo, Booth se volvió hacia Brennan y acercó los labios al oído de ella.

_— ¿Lo que percibí fueron celos, Dra. Brennan?_

Sorprendida, Brennan lo miró y luego dijo dándole una palmadita en el pecho, _— No… eso simplemente fue una demostración de que sé defender lo que es mío._

Acercándose de nuevo al oído de Brennan, Booth susurró, _— Me encanta que defiendas lo que es tuyo, Nena. _

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Ok, regresé. Tal vez piensen que soy una muy mala persona por no haber actualizado la historia desde hace mucho pero ya saben, entre que la musa no estaba muy dispuesta y que no he tenido mucho tiempo, me atrasé con el fic. La buena noticia es que la musa regresó y el premio por su paciencia es un capi largo, y que ya tengo los últimos dos capítulos casi listos así que no tardaré mucho en actualizar. **

**Como siempre, agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y me encantaría que me dijeran que les pareció esta Brennan experimentando eso que nosotras las mortales llamamos celos :)**

**Saludos a todas y nos leemos pronto. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Brennan estaba en el Limbo identificando a un soldado de la Segunda Guerra Mundial cuando Ángela entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Brennan, sabiendo que era ella, no levantó la vista de los huesos. Sabía que si lo hacía estaría perdida. Su mejor amiga la había estado persiguiendo durante casi dos días después del juicio. Ángela quería saber de Vanessa y Brennan no quería contárselo.

Al ver que era ignorada, Ángela se paró frente Brennan del otro lado de la mesa y se puso las manos sobre la cintura con determinación.

_— Bien, Temperance Brennan. Esta vez no tienes escapatoria. Has huido de mí por dos días y eso ya es más que suficiente para mí._

Brennan siguió observando los huesos cuidadosamente.

_— Estoy trabajando, Ange. _

Ángela suspiró y observó la etiqueta pegada en la parte frontal de la caja que contenía los restos.

_— ¿De la Segunda Guerra Mundial?... Vamos, Bren, él puede esperar un poco más…. Lo mío es urgente. _— Al verse ignorada nuevamente, agregó, —_Soy tu mejor amiga, tienes que contármelo…. ¿Qué pasó con la abogada? _

_— Booth nos presentó y nos dimos la mano. _

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ángela. La persecución por fin había dado resultado.

_— Eso no fue lo que Cam y yo vimos…. ¡Por Dios, Cielo!, si hasta creímos que le ibas a tirar el café encima._

_— ¿Por qué haría eso? _

Ángela cruzó los brazos y se encogió de hombros. Tirarle el café encima a la rubia era precisamente lo que ella hubiera hecho en el lugar de su amiga.

_— Bueno, a veces los celos nos dominan, Cariño…. Esa sensación extraña que te hace querer arrancarle la cabeza a cualquier mujer que coquetee con tu hombre se llama celos, Bren. _

En esta ocasión, Brennan dejó sobre la mesa el fémur que tenia entre las manos, miró a Ángela e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

_— No me dieron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza…. Solo sentí la necesidad de sacarla del juzgado de los cabellos… sobre todo cuando ella…. Ella dijo que Booth no le había dicho que estuviera casado… _

_— ¿Y te molesta?_

_— Es cierto, no estamos casados, pero…._ — Cerró los ojos y expulsó el aliento. —_ Sí, me molesta el tono en el que lo dijo. _

Ángela asintió comprensiva.

_— Te estaba provocando. — _Al ver el ceño fruncido de Brennan, la artista aclaró,— _Lo primero que piensas cuando te enteras que un hombre vive con una mujer es que están casados y si él no lleva anillo de matrimonio es porque o no quiere que sepan que es casado o porque no se han casado. El que no esté casado, aunque viva con una mujer, para muchas significa que no la quiere lo suficiente para hacerla su esposa y comprometerse a compartir su vida con ella y a ser completamente de ella…._

Interrumpiendo a su mejor amiga, Brennan dijo con voz firme, _— Yo sé que Booth me ama. Tenemos un compromiso y está dispuesto a compartir su vida conmigo. Y sé que es completamente mío. _

_— Y eso lo sabemos todos Bren, mi punto aquí no es Booth y su capacidad de compromiso sino tu. ¿Tu compromiso es el mismo? ¿Estás dispuesta a compartir toda tu vida con él y a ser completamente suya?... Sé que en este momento eres completamente de él pero, ¿estás dispuesta a ser de él y solo de él por mucho tiempo más? Digamos, ¿Cómo para toda la vida? _

Ángela sin saberlo, había dado precisamente con lo que había estado dominando los pensamientos de Brennan las últimas semanas. La antropóloga solo bajó la mirada y se quedó callada. No porque no supiera que responder sino porque las respuestas a esas preguntas era algo que no se había atrevido a aceptar todavía. Ni siquiera frente a Booth. Había aceptado que el amor era más que pura química cerebral pero todavía no se atrevía a aceptar que pudiera ser eterno o por lo menos para toda la vida.

Ángela solo la observaba. Para ella, el que su mejor amiga no hubiera respondido al instante significaba un avance. Estaba muy segura que un par de años atrás hubiera respondido tajante con algún discurso antropológico de porque la monogamia no funciona o que el amor para toda la vida no existía. Lo estaba pensando y eso era un avance. Un gran avance para Brennan. Eso significaba que estaba empezando a dejar atrás los miedos y las inseguridades.

El teléfono llamando desde el bolsillo de la bata de Brennan las sacó a ambas de sus pensamientos. Era de la guardería para decirle que Christine estaba teniendo algunas molestias con sus nuevos dientes. Incluso, había tenido un poco de fiebre, aunque ya habían logrado controlarla. No lo dudó ni por un segundo, el trabajo podía esperar. Ella tenía que ir por su hija y llevarla a casa.

Una vez en casa, Brennan trató de distraerla y de distraerse ella misma hasta que finalmente la bebé se quedó dormida en sus brazos. En su mente todavía estaban las palabras de Ángela. "_Sé que en este momento eres completamente de él pero, ¿estás dispuesta a ser de él y solo de él por mucho tiempo más? Digamos, ¿Cómo para toda la vida?" _Sabía que en este punto de su vida estaba más que entregada a Booth. Lo amaba. Quizá lo había amado desde que lo conoció y eso nadie podía cambiarlo. Ni ella. Lo sabía mejor que cualquiera. Lo había intentado y fracasó rotundamente. Era totalmente suya. Eso no lo podía discutir, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo más? No quería herirlo con una promesa para toda la vida que no sabía si podía cumplir. Ya lo había hecho antes. Ya lo había dejado herido. No quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Pensando en ello, se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada, puso a Christine en su sillita y se sentó junto a ella en el suelo. Necesitaba hacer algo para despejar su mente. Pensó en trabajar, pero estaba demasiado distraída como para concentrarse. Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron en la biblioteca. Había tenido a sus libros un poco abandonados últimamente y era claro que necesitaban una buena sacudida. Miró el reloj en su muñeca. Todavía era temprano así que decidió que limpiaría un poco. Tal vez eso ayudara.

Se pasó casi todo el resto de la tarde, limpiando los libros cuidadosamente. Christine se había quedado profundamente dormida y le había permitido concentrarse en su tarea. Casi había terminado y solo le restaba la sección donde estaban las historietas de Booth. Sonrió. Todavía no lograba entender el por qué le gustaba coleccionarlas y ni siquiera sabía cómo se habían ganado un espacio en su biblioteca. Espacio que ella rara vez tocaba pero que ahora se había convertido también en el favorito de su hija. No pocas veces había visto a Booth recostado en el sofá con Christine sobre su pecho mientras le leía alguna de esas historias. Ya se las había leído casi todas, a excepción de las que él consideraba que eran "demasiado" violentas para una bebé. Tomó una parte de ellas para quitarles el polvo cuidadosamente, tal como había hecho con sus libros, pero antes de terminar, su teléfono timbró en el sofá de enfrente y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que despertara a Christine. Era Booth preocupado por la salud de su 'princesa'. Brennan le dijo que estaba bien y que había dormido toda la tarde. Cuando él se quedó más tranquilo, terminaron la llamada. Asegurándose primero de poner el teléfono en modo de silencio, Brennan se dio la vuelta y encontró las historietas de Booth esparcidas en la alfombra. Se habían caído cuando ella se levantó.

Cogiendo las historietas una por una, las fue colocando en una pila. Cuando tomó la última, un papel doblado por la mitad cayó de entre las páginas. Lo desdobló y se encontró con una carta que por la fecha en la parte superior de la hoja, Booth había escrito casi tres de años atrás. No sabía si leerla o no. Finalmente estaba entre las historietas de Booth y sólo a él le correspondía decidir si ella podía o no leerla. La sostuvo entre sus manos pensando en que no tenían secretos. Echo un rápido vistazo a la hoja y se dio cuenta que estaba dirigida a ella.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Aw, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué dirá la dichosa carta? ¿La lee o no la lee? ¿Ustedes que creen?**

**Bueno, como siempre, agradezco los comentarios y espero sus opiniones. **

**Saludos a todas. Nos leemos pronto. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Después de doblar y desdoblar la hoja unas diez veces, sin saber qué hacer, Brennan se volvió a sentar en el suelo junto a Christine que todavía dormía, puso la hoja de papel en la mesita de centro frente a ella y la observó por un par de minutos. La carta estaba entre las historietas de Booth, pero estaba dirigida a ella, "_si tiene mi nombre, entonces es mía", _pensó. Volvió a tomar el papel entre sus manos, lo desdobló y respiró hondo antes de volver a fijar la vista en la carta y empezar a leerla.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

_22 de Septiembre de 2009. _

_Bones, _

_Hace días que quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante, pero por una cosa o por otra no he podido y cuando pude, me arrepentí de hacerlo. Ahora, no sé si pueda volver a reunir el valor para hablarte de esto frente a frente. Sé que sucederá, pero no sé cuándo y no quiero guardarme más esto que siento. Necesito hablarte de mis sentimientos y no he encontrado una mejor forma para decírtelo sin que en realidad lo sepas, que ponerlo sobre este papel. Quizá un día, cuando me atreva a hablarte de lo que siento por ti, también te enseñe esta carta y nos reiremos juntos de mi miedo a confesarte que te quiero más de lo que me he negado a reconocer y mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar. _

_La otra noche quise decírtelo todo. Quería decirte que te amo. Sabía que dirías que mi cerebro todavía estaba en el mundo que había creado en sueños, pero estaba dispuesto a convencerte de que en ese mundo y en este otro, eres la mujer que amo. Quería abrazarte fuerte y besarte hasta que quedaras convencida de que lo que siento por ti es real. Cuando por fin me armé de valor para hacerlo, apareció ese tonto payaso y lo arruinó todo con su estúpida broma. Vi tu mirada asustada y tuve miedo. Tuve miedo de que igual que Sweets pensaras que mis sentimientos hacia ti son sólo producto del coma y solté esa tontería de que te quería en plan de "buena chica"._

_En ese momento me sentí el peor de los cobardes. Aun me siento como el peor de los cobardes. Desde que te fuiste a Guatemala después de mi operación, me he sentido el peor de los cobardes. Quise detenerte y no pude. Quise que te quedaras a mi lado y no te lo dije. Te hable de mi sueño y huiste. Dijiste que te ibas porque lo mejor para mí sería no verte hasta que me convenciera de que no eras mi esposa. Dijiste que estaba confundido y que todo había sido un sueño, pero para mí realmente eras mi esposa. Mi amada esposa. La que me iba a convertir en padre de un hermoso bebé. Tardé muchos días en aceptar que éste era el mundo real y me sentí decepcionado, pero luego me di cuenta que aún en este mundo podemos tener una oportunidad. Pienso que si escribiste ese libro con nosotros dos como protagonistas, es porque algo te ha hecho darte cuenta de lo que en realidad existe entre tú y yo. Llevamos años diciendo que solo somos compañeros. Que no seremos nunca nada más que amigos, pero eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes. _

_Todos y cada uno de los días que me llevó recuperarme, me los pasé preguntándome cuando regresarías. Quería que me dieran de alta tan pronto como fuera posible para estar listo cuando tú volvieras. Quería que cuando volvieras vieras que estaba totalmente recuperado. Quería que no te quedara ninguna duda de que mi cerebro funcionaba perfectamente. Quería decirte que te amo y pedirte una oportunidad para hacer realidad mi sueño, nuestro sueño. Porque yo lo soñé, pero tú lo escribiste. _

_Mi recuperación tardó más de lo que pensé, pero me alegró tanto que Sweets me declarara apto para el servicio justo el día que volviste. Era perfecto. Mi cerebro estaba bien y tú estabas de vuelta en casa. Al fin podría decirte que te amo en este mundo real y no solo en el de mi sueño. A partir de ahí todo empezó a salir mal. Me olvidé de esos estúpidos calcetines y de la corbata, y tú empezaste a dudar de que en realidad mi cerebro estuviera funcionando al cien por ciento. Al parecer todo el mundo dudaba de mí. Sé que están preocupados, pero su preocupación me agobia. Sweets es el peor de todos. Él dice que mi cerebro no estaba enamorado antes de la operación y que mis sentimientos no son verdaderos, que solo son un síntoma del coma, pero no me importa, yo sé que esto es real, y que el sueño solo me mostró que lo quiero todo contigo, que quiero mi vida unida a la tuya y una familia juntos. Pero no lo culpo, al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué diablos puede saber Sweets de lo que mi corazón lleva sintiendo tanto tiempo si solo se pone a mirar una fotografía de mi cerebro? Tal vez mi cerebro apenas se haya dado cuenta de que mi corazón lleva mucho tiempo amándote y eso es lo que él no ve, pero yo lo sé y con eso me basta. _

_No sé cómo, no sé cuando, pero me enamoré de ti y eso es un hecho. Es un hecho que no hay nada que no haría o que no daría por ti. Es un hecho que no hay un día que no despierte y que no duerma pensando en ti, en tu voz, en tu mirada, en tu risa y en todas esas cosas que te hacen ser tú. Y es que amo todo de ti. Amo todas tus virtudes y amo todos tus defectos. A nadie había amado nunca como te amo a ti y estoy seguro que a nadie amaré nunca como te amo a ti. Y es que te conozco tan bien que casi te estoy imaginando diciéndome que no puedo saber lo que va a pasar en el futuro, pero lo cierto es que si lo sé. Sé que tú eres esa mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Sé que eres la indicada para mí. Lo supe desde aquella primera vez que te besé en la puerta de ese bar. Con ese beso supe que lo nuestro no sería sólo sexo de una noche y no me equivoqué. Sé que tú también lo sabes. Sé que sabes que lo que tenemos es algo especial, que es algo más que compañerismo y amistad. Me siento unido a ti por algo más profundo que la amistad y lo que tengo contigo es más de lo que he tenido con cualquier mujer. Tú eres quien mejor me conoce y sabes cosas de mí que jamás le he dicho a nadie. _

_Todo eso te lo quise decir esa noche, pero dejé que la oportunidad se me escapara de las manos y ahora, hasta que no pueda tener de nuevo el valor para decirte que te amo y convencerte más allá de cualquier duda de que mi amor y mi devoción por ti son reales, tendré que conformarme con la segunda mejor opción entre tú y yo y seguir siendo tu compañero y amigo, pero no me preocupa porque sé que eres la mujer indicada para mí y que yo soy el hombre indicado para ti. Sé que somos almas gemelas y que a larga todo saldrá bien entre tú y yo. Sé que nuestro momento llegará. _

_Siempre tuyo, _

_Booth. _

**_._**

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._**

**_._**

_"Cualquier hombre que te ame del modo en que Booth te ama, merece una oportunidad, Tempe". _Las palabras de Max al enterarse del nuevo estatus de su relación con Booth sonaron dentro de su cabeza en cuanto terminó de leer la carta. Entonces no lo había comprendido, pero ahora sabía perfectamente a lo que su padre se refería. Booth la amaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho. Nadie la conocía como él. Nadie era capaz de comprenderla como él. Nadie la había cuidado nunca de ella como él. Simplemente, nadie era como él.

Durante años había estado repitiéndose que el amor era solamente el resultado del aumento de algunas sustancias químicas en el cerebro. Se le había olvidado que el amor está en el corazón aunque fuera tan solo un musculo. Booth se lo había recordado. La había amado durante mucho tiempo. Con todos sus defectos y sus cargas. Había esperado a que ella decidiera ver que también lo amaba y cuando por fin lo había hecho, no le había pedido nada más que lo que ella quisiera darle, aunque él hubiera querido más. Siempre había querido más, pero aun así había aceptado todas las condiciones que ella había puesto en su relación. Porque quería más, pero lo quería con ella. Y ella estaba dispuesta a darle más porque lo amaba, sin importar cuán irracional pudiera parecer.

Un pequeño quejido a su lado la hizo girar la cabeza. Christine por fin había despertado. La observó embelesada. Tenía tanto de los dos. No podía ser más perfecta ante sus ojos. Su mente escogió ese preciso momento para hacerle una jugarreta y recordarle que en algún momento de su vida había dicho que no quería hijos. Se rió de ella misma reconociendo para sus adentros lo mucho que había cambiado desde entonces y pensó en Booth, era cierto que había cambiado, pero también era cierto que nunca se habría atrevido a cambiar tanto si Booth no hubiera entrado en su vida. Si no le hubiera ofrecido la oportunidad de cambiar y de ayudarla a hacerlo. Sin duda, dejar a Booth entrar en su vida, era una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado. Ahora tenía una vida completamente distinta a la que había llevado hasta antes de conocerlo, una vida en la que era feliz y tenía todo aquello que alguna vez había perdido. Tenía amor y tenía una familia.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Y bien, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué les pareció la carta? **

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y espero les haya gustado el capitulo y no haber decepcionado con la carta. **

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Después de volver a doblar la carta, Brennan la colocó entre las páginas de una de las historietas y tomó la pila que había hecho, poniéndolas de nuevo en el lugar que tenían reservado en la biblioteca. Le faltaba limpiar la mitad de ellas, pero se hacía tarde y apenas si le daba tiempo de preparar la cena, de manera que se dirigió a la cocina llevándose a una muy sonriente Christine con ella.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Cuando Booth entró en la casa y oyó 'Hot Blooded' sonando desde en la sala, se extrañó un poco y frunció el ceño, pero cuando un segundo después, su nariz percibió el olor de una deliciosa lasaña horneándose, se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, "al parecer esta noche vas a estar bastante consentido, Booth", se dijo a sí mismo. Iba camino a la cocina cuando se detuvo en seco al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en la sala. La mesita de centro y los sofás habían sido apartados y en medio del despejado espacio, Brennan bailaba, cantaba y se reía con Christine.

Teniendo cuidado de no ser visto u oído, Booth sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y tomó una foto. Brennan se veía tan feliz que quería guardar la imagen para siempre. Las observó algunos segundos con la intención de disfrutar de la felicidad de las dos mujeres de vida. No tenía idea de a qué se debía la fiesta, pero quería verlas así todo el tiempo que pudiera. Aunque la intención no le duró mucho porque en una de sus vueltas, Brennan se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y para su sorpresa, en vez de parar, fue directo hacia él y lo tomo de la mano invitándolo a unirse a ellas. Hubiera querido negarse y seguir solo observándola, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si le ponía esas caras que todavía no sabía de dónde sacaba, pero que siempre terminaban convenciéndolo de cualquier cosa? Definitivamente eran esas pequeñas cosas que no le mostraba al mundo y que se reservaba solo para él lo que lo enamoraba cada día mas.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Después de la cena y de llevar a Christine a su habitación, Brennan bajó las escaleras buscando a Booth con la mirada. Él la esperaba en la sala y al verla, le tendió una mano que ella aceptó gustosa y la atrajo hacia él en el sofá. Brennan se acurrucó en los brazos de Booth y colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Se quedaron así, en silencio, simplemente abrazándose y disfrutando de la compañía del otro por un rato.

Lo único que se podía percibir en la sala era la respiración tranquila y acompasada de ambos. Finalmente, fue Brennan la que rompió el silencio.

_— ¿Booth? — _Preguntó en voz baja mientras acariciaba lentamente uno de sus brazos.

_— ¿Si?_ — Había notado su voz algo extraña pero no dijo nada al respecto. Sólo se limitó a mirarla y responder.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos antes de hablar de nuevo.

_— ¿Eres feliz?_

Booth se removió un poco. Estaba casi seguro de que la visita de Hannah tenía mucho que ver con esto.

_— ¿Tiene algo que ver con esto el regreso de Hannah?_ — Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera repensar su pregunta.

A Brennan no le sorprendió la pregunta, sabía que era muy perceptivo y a ella la conocía como la palma de su mano.

_—_ _No… tiene que ver conmigo. —_ Negó con la cabeza ligeramente y se movió un poco para quedar frente a Booth. Luego continuó, _—_ _Respóndeme, Booth ¿eres feliz?_

Él le tomó las manos entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos.

_—_ _Nunca he sido más feliz en la vida. Quiero que entiendas bien eso, nunca he sido más feliz en la vida de lo que soy contigo ahora mismo. _

Brennan asintió y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa antes de continuar.

_— Pero yo no te he dado todo lo que tú siempre has querido._

Él frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. No le gustaba que ella sintiera que lo que le daba no lo hacía feliz. Se acercó un poco a ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

_— ¿De qué estás hablando, Bones? Ahora mismo, no hay nada que me haga falta. Me lo has dado todo y lo eres todo para mí. Eres mi compañera en el trabajo, eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi novia, eres mi amante, eres la mujer que amo, eres la madre de mi hija y estamos aquí, juntos, viviendo en una preciosa casa con nuestra hija. Como la familia que somos. _

Ella sonrió y le tomó la cara entre las manos mientras se acercaba a sus labios para darle un beso. Nadie le había dicho nunca algo así y nadie le había dado nunca todo lo que él le había dado y por eso mismo merecía que ella también se lo diera todo.

— _Deberías tener una palabra más corta para todo eso, _— susurró aun con los labios pegados a los de Booth.

Él sonrió. Sabia cual era esa palabra, pero no la diría hasta que ella quisiera. Aun así, respondió en un susurro, solo para ella.

_— La tengo. _

_— ¿La tienes?_

_— Si… compañera. _

_— ¿Compañera?_

La respuesta no había sido la que ella esperaba y la decepción en su voz fue notoria.

_— Sí, compañera, porque no solo eres mi compañera en el trabajo, también eres mi compañera de vida. Eres mi compañera en todos los aspectos de mi vida. _

La mirada de Brennan se iluminó y sonrió más abiertamente.

_— Pensándolo de ese modo, compañera me parece una palabra adecuada, pero creo que hay una más exacta. _

_— Créeme, no la hay. Muchas veces he pensado en una palabra que describa nuestra relación y siempre llego a la conclusión de que 'compañera' es la palabra más adecuada._

Brennan solo se encogió de hombros.

_— Es que nunca me has preguntado. Yo tengo una más exacta. _

Él también sabia que compañera no el término correcto, pero ahora tenía curiosidad de saber cuál era la palabra que ella había elegido.

_— Y según tú, ¿Cuál es esa palabra 'exacta'?_

Brennan bajó un poco la mirada y se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos y contestar.

_— Esposa. _

Los ojos de Booth se abrieron como platos y su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Se quedó muy quieto unos segundos tratando de procesar lo que Brennan había dicho. Quería besarla y dar vueltas con ella en brazos por toda la sala, pero antes tenía que asegurarse de que sus oídos no lo hubieran engañado.

Por su parte, Brennan al ver su reacción y no obtener ninguna respuesta, se sintió avergonzada pensando que acababa de cometer un error.

_— Booth, si tu no… es decir yo, yo solo pensé que… bueno yo creí que tu…._

Booth le puso dos dedos sobre los labios para hacerla callar. Ella lo hizo y lo miró expectante.

_— Espera un segundo, ¿estás diciendo que quieres ser mi esposa o solo que quieres que diga que eres mi esposa?_

Brennan lo miró extrañada. Booth siempre había dicho lo mucho que significaba el matrimonio para él y ahora que ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, primero no reaccionaba y luego le respondía con una pregunta sin sentido. Para ella estaba más que claro que había esperado demasiado y él ya no quería casarse.

_— No le veo sentido a decir que soy tu esposa si en realidad no lo soy, pero si tú no quieres… si tú no quieres que sea tu esposa, está bien._

_— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡No!, es decir, ¡Si! Claro que quiero que seas mi esposa. Por supuesto que quiero que seas mi esposa. Lo he querido siempre. _

Los ojos llenos de emoción y la enorme sonrisa en el rostro del hombre que amaba, contagiaron a Brennan y sin poder esconder su alegría, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Booth y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

_— Pensé que ya no querías…. _

_— Por Dios, Nena. Dime si amándote como te amo no voy a querer hacerte mi esposa. Yo… yo solo me estaba asegurando de haber entendido bien._

Esta vez fue Booth el que tomó la cara de Brennan entre sus manos y la besó en una mezcla perfecta de pasión y ternura. Quería quitar cualquier duda de su cabeza. Quería que ella estuviera completamente segura de que estar a su lado por mucho tiempo más era lo que él siempre había querido. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, aun sosteniéndole el rostro entre sus manos, Booth pegó su frente a la de ella y una enorme sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en la cara de ambos.

Pero faltaba algo y Booth sabía exactamente qué era.

—_ Ven, Bones, acompáñame._ — Pidió al tiempo que se levantaba y tiraba suavemente de la mano derecha de Brennan.

El gesto tan repentino sorprendió a Brennan.

_— ¿A dónde? _

_— Solo ven conmigo. _

Ella se levantó y se dejó guiar un par de metros, hacia la biblioteca. Cuando estuvieron frente a la sección donde estaban colocadas las historietas de Booth, él le soltó la mano y sacó unas cuantas. Brennan abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. ¿Y si estaba buscando la carta? ¿Debía decirle que había leído la carta? Miró a Booth dispuesta a decirle como había encontrado la carta y por que la había leído, pero se dio cuenta de que la parte de las historietas que estaba quitando era exactamente la que no había alcanzado a limpiar. Pero si no estaba buscando la carta, entonces ¿que era lo que buscaba?

Sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul de detrás de sus historietas, Booth la miró sonriente.

_— Bien, Bones, hagamos esto como se debe. _

La boca de Brennan se abrió por la sorpresa y su corazón se detuvo cuando lo vio arrodillarse frente a ella, abrir la cajita, tomar su mano izquierda y mirarla directo a los ojos.

_— Bones… Temperance, mi adorada, Temperance, por mucho tiempo fuimos solo compañeros y amigos, los mejores, y realmente lo disfruté y me encantó, pero ahora que también somos pareja, no hay nada que anhele más que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo porque te amo como no he amado a nadie en el mundo y ahora sé que tu también quieres hacerlo, pero aun así debo preguntarte… ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa? ¿Estarías dispuesta a compartir tu vida conmigo por mucho tiempo más?_

Una lágrima de emoción se deslizó por la mejilla de Brennan y no pudo hacer más que arrodillarse junto al hombre que amaba.

_— Estoy dispuesta, Booth… Quiero mi vida unida a la tuya. Te quiero aquí conmigo todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida porque te amo y porque ahora sé tan bien como tú que tu eres ese hombre, el hombre de mi vida. Quiero que seas solo mío y quiero ser solo tuya, el resto de nuestras vidas. _

Sonriendo, Booth sacó un reluciente anillo de oro blanco de la cajita. Brennan lo miró extrañada. El anillo que había elegido era precioso, pero no era como todos los anillos de compromiso. No era uno de esos anillos de compromiso con un enorme diamante en medio como el que alguna vez había comprado para otra mujer.

_— ¿Un zafiro?_

Booth se encogió de hombros.

_— Los diamantes enormes nunca te han gustado y los zafiros me recuerdan el color de tus ojos…. Además tiene la piedra incrustada para que no te estorbe, ¿Te gusta?_

Su corazón se aceleró todavía más. Había elegido un anillo especialmente para ella y pensando en sus gustos y en sus necesidades.

_— Me encanta. Es precioso, Booth. _

_— Mira adentro. _

En la parte de adentro, Booth había mandado grabar una inscripción en una preciosa caligrafía, que hizo que Brennan se estremeciera aun más: "Por 30, 40 o 50 años más". Sonrió. Él siempre había querido más y lo quería con ella y ella también lo quería con él.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Ok, tengo que confesar que esta capitulo fue especialmente difícil de terminar, sobre todo con lo que se viene el lunes, pero por fin está listo y espero de verdad que les haya gustado y me dejen saber lo que piensan. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que es el último. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Sentada en la banca de un parque y mientras esperaba a que Booth y Christine regresaran de comprar los helados, Brennan observaba su mano. Específicamente, el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, donde se posaba el precioso anillo que Booth le había regalado dos noches antes. Y que había sido el tema de conversación preferido de Ángela y Cam desde que se los había mostrado. Incluso, casi podía escuchar todavía los gritos de ambas cuando les había dicho que Booth se lo había dado después de que ella le pidiera matrimonio.

De pronto, una mano varonil se posó en su hombro a sus espaldas.

_— ¿Te gusta? _

Esa voz y ese toque inconfundibles, la hicieron levantar la vista para mirarlo. Sonrió. Siempre sonreía cuando él la miraba. Simplemente era inevitable.

_— Me encanta…. Cariño. _

_— ¿Cariño? —_preguntó como si no se lo hubiera dicho a él.

Brennan ladeó un poco la cabeza para verlo mejor.

_— Puedo decirte Booth si lo prefieres. _

_— No. Me gusta cómo suena "Cariño". — _repitió la palabra para sí mismo, saboreándola, mientras una sonrisa boba empezaba a formarse en su cara.

_— Me gusta que te guste. —_En su tono hubo cierto toque de coquetería que prácticamente derritió a Booth.

Tan concentrados estaban el uno en el otro, que no se daban cuenta que en el otro extremo del parque, exactamente frente a ellos, una mujer los observaba dubitativa. Quería acercarse. Quería decir sólo un par de palabras, pero aún no encontraba el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Se había levantado ya tres veces de la banca donde estaba sentada, pero después de dos o tres pasos había vuelto a tomar asiento.

La rubia había llegado incluso antes que ellos. Los había visto jugar y reír con su pequeña. Había visto como se miraban y se dedicaban de cuando en cuando alguna sonrisa de complicidad. Había visto a Booth alejarse con su nena en brazos, rumbo al carrito de los helados. Ese momento le pareció perfecto para acercase, pero no se atrevió. Siguió observando y esperando a que en algún momento ellos la vieran y quizá le dedicaran algún saludo que ella tomaría como una invitación para ir hacia ellos.

Vio a Booth regresar con los helados y luego un pequeño intercambio de palabras que le dejaron a Booth la sonrisa más bonita que ella le había visto. La sonrisa de un hombre enamorado. Bajó la mirada y suspiró más con resignación que con tristeza. Cuando volvió a centrar los ojos en la pareja, Booth ya estaba sentado junto a Brennan con su hija en el regazo y rodeando a Brennan por los hombros con un brazo.

Todo entre ellos siempre había sido así, o al menos así había sido durante el tiempo que compartió con ellos. Era cierto que Booth se había portado con ella como todo un caballero, pero nunca la tomó de la mano ni la abrazó con tanto cariño como a Brennan, aunque tampoco podía decirse que no lo hubiese intentado. También era cierto que lo pasaban muy bien juntos, pero jamás había podido encontrar el código para conectar con él como lo hacía Brennan.

Estaba absorta mirando el cuadro que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos, cuando una voz a su lado se dirigió a ella suavemente para no asustarla.

_— Parecen felices. _

Se reprendió mentalmente. Pensaba que estaba siendo discreta al mantenerse a una distancia prudente, pero al parecer, no era así. Miró de reojo a la persona que se había sentado a su lado. Era un hombre algo mayor, pero bastante simpático. El hombre miraba en la misma dirección que ella y sonreía.

_— Si. Creo que si… son felices juntos. — _respondió sin volver la cara.

_— ¿Los conoces?_

La periodista frunció el ceño y miró a su misterioso acompañante. El la miró también y le sonrió. No parecía un hombre peligroso, curioso tal vez, pero peligroso no. Decidió responderle.

_— Si… algún tiempo, ella fue mi amiga y él… bueno, él siempre fue de ella._ — Se encogió de hombros. Era cierto, él siempre había sido de Brennan.

El hombre simplemente asintió comprensivo y volvió la mirada al frente por un par de segundos y luego la miró a ella.

_— ¿Estás enamorada de él?_

_"Wow, bastante curioso y bastante atrevido este señor", _pensó, sin embargo, le agradaba.

_— Lo quise mucho, si, pero no me di cuenta de cuánto hasta ahora…. Y ya es tarde. Él es feliz. _

Él volvió a asentir y puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

_— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?_

La rubia se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Después volvió la mirada al frente.

_— Irme y dejarlos vivir…. Ella hizo lo mismo por mi alguna vez y merece que yo lo haga por ella ahora. Ambos lo merecen. _— su voz era suave y hasta un poco triste, pero reflejaba decisión.

_— Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste aquí?_

_— Él viene aquí a correr por las tardes. Sabía que lo encontraría aquí y solo quería decirle que me voy y que deseo que sea feliz. _— mirando de nuevo a Booth y a su pequeña familia del otro lado del parque sonrió — _Pero creo que ya no es necesario. _

El hombre sonrió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, mientras ella se levantaba de la banca y tomaba su abrigo.

_— Creo que es hora de irme. Un gusto conocerte…. _— se despidió tendiéndole una mano al simpático hombre con el que había compartido un pedacito de su intimidad.

_— Matthew._ —Tomó la mano que la mujer le ofrecía y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

_— Hannah. Hannah Burley. _

_— Un gusto, Hannah. Que tengas un buen viaje y buena suerte. _

Hannah solo asintió y se alejó con una sonrisa instalada en el rostro.

Viendo alejarse para siempre a la mujer que en algún momento había sido la causa del sufrimiento de su hija, Max, se encaminó hacia el otro lado del parque. Se veía relajado y tranquilo, todo lo contrario a como se había sentido quince minutos antes cuando había llegado al parque para reunirse con su familia y había visto sentada en una de las bancas nada más y nada menos que a Hannah Burley.

La había examinado durante un par de minutos antes de decidir acercársele. Era guapa, si, pero no más que su hija y seguramente tenía muchos otros atributos más, pero no era la mujer ideal para Booth. Si lo sabría él que al igual que todos lo que conocían a Booth y a Brennan había estado esperando el momento en el que esos dos por fin dejaran esa tontería de "_solo somos compañeros"_ que solamente ellos creían. Recordó lo mucho que se había enojado con Booth cuando se había enterado de que estaba viviendo con la periodista. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a ese tonto de su yerno que podía hacer una vida con otra mujer que no fuera su hija?

Ahora esa mujer estaba ahí, en el mismo parque que ellos observándolos. Antes no había hecho nada y había confiado en que Booth se diera cuenta de que estaba errando el camino, pero ahora no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Para su buena suerte, Hannah no lo conocía y él había podido hacer todas las preguntas que había considerado necesarias y ella había respondido cada una de ellas con sinceridad.

Max estaba a pocos metros, cuando Booth y Brennan por fin lo notaron. Eso pasaba casi siempre que estaban juntos. Nada más existía para ellos en ese momento. Solo ellos en su pequeña burbuja que en esta ocasión también incluía a Christine. A Max nunca le había alegrado tanto ese hecho. Si no lo habían notado a él hasta entonces, tampoco habrían notado a Hannah.

Saludó a Booth con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos y luego se inclinó hacia su hija y su nieta y le besó a ambas en la mejilla. Cuando Christine lo reconoció se estiró hacia él reclamando su abrazo. Feliz de vida, Max tomó a su adorada nieta entre sus brazos y le plantó otro beso en la mejilla. Cuando miró nuevamente a Booth y a Brennan, los encontró mirándolo, tomados de las manos y con sonrisas igualmente radiantes en sus rostros. Algo pasaba ahí, estaba seguro. Ese brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa solo las podía comparar con aquella ocasión en que le habían dicho que iba a ser abuelo. _"Dios, voy a ser abuelo otra vez", _pensó. Con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz dirigió la mirada hacia el vientre de su hija. Nada raro, ahí. Lo único que encontró fueron cuatro manos unidas sobre la rodilla de Brennan. Ninguna señal que delatara un nuevo embarazo. Volvió a mirar con más detenimiento. De repente, la luz del sol se reflejó sobre algún tipo de superficie que al instante brilló y lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, lo vio. No había embarazo, o si lo había no se notaba todavía, lo que había desprendido ese brillo que casi lo dejaba ciego era una reluciente pieza de joyería en el dedo anular izquierdo de su hija.

La boca de Max dibujó una "O" casi perfecta y luego salió de ella una sonora carcajada al recordar la primera vez que había visto aquel anillo por accidente mientras buscaba algo con que entretenerse entre las historietas de Booth y por supuesto, como olvidar la amenaza de muerte que le había hecho el compañero de su hija si algún día hablaba de ello. No lo podía creer. Por fin Booth lo había conseguido. Por fin había logrado que su Tempe diera su brazo a torcer y aceptara casarse con él.

—_ ¿Qué le pasa? —_ preguntó Brennan en tono confidencial al ver los expresivos gestos de su padre.

— _Que ya lo sabe, Bones. _—- Booth la acercó un poco más a él y le respondió en el mismo tono.

Brennan frunció el ceño.

_— ¿Qué es lo que sabe? _

_— Lo de la boda. _

Ella estaba a punto de hacer una nueva pregunta cuando sintió los brazos de su padre rodeándola.

—_ No sabes lo mucho que me alegro por ti, mi pequeña…. Y seguramente, desde donde quiera que esté tu madre también estará feliz. _

En cualquier otro momento, Brennan habría contestado que esa afirmación no era del todo correcta, puesto que su madre había muerto muchos años antes, pero no podía ni quería. El nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impedía decir cualquier cosa y muy en el fondo de su corazón estaba deseando que eso pudiera ser verdad.

—_ ¿Lo saben ya los demás? _— preguntó Max cuando logró controlar sus emociones.

Ambos sonrieron y afirmaron con la cabeza.

Max no podía sentirse más contento. Miró al cielo y compartió en silencio su alegría con Ruth. Podría ser verdad o no que las almas buenas como la de su amada Ruth se iban al cielo, pero él prefería creer que era así. Que era posible que su Ruth estuviera tan contenta como él de que sus hijos tuvieran dos buenas personas a su lado y que les hubieran dado unas nietas preciosas. Esa era la clase de felicidad que siempre habían deseado para sus hijos y aunque ella ya no pudiera estar ahí con ellos, él estaría por los dos mientras tuviera vida.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Ok, éste es el final de la historia. Un poco (muy) centrado en Max, pero necesitaba terminar con el asunto Hannah y me pareció que Max era el más adecuado para ello, espero les haya gustado y si no es así o han leído, pero no han comentado, este es el momento de decir lo que piensan. **

**Muchas, muchas gracias por leer la historia, por el apoyo y por los hermosos comentarios que me han hecho. **

**Saludos, besos y abrazos. Nos leemos en la siguiente historia ;) **


End file.
